


A Knight's Duty

by AnimatedAaron



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bedroom Sex, Cowgirl Position, Drabble, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Love, One Shot, Reverse Cowgirl, Romance, Royalty, Sex, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, princess x knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Link & Zelda have sex.





	A Knight's Duty

“Agh!” 

Her mouth hung open. Panting on each bounce he made her do. Her long blonde hair bobbing up and down as she rode him. The sound of her bare bum coming down on his lap echoed through the room. She loved it. 

Zelda loved how easily her knight’s cock went back inside her as she came down. She felt a fondness about the way his girth ground against her tunnels on the way out. Her eyes stayed shut, focusing on his manhood spreading her sex on every reentry. 

“Link,” she breathed. 

His grip on her wrists was as tight as rope knots. Her back faced his chest. Link’s back pressed against the wall as she rode him out. Her knees on either side of his hips. The bed she hadn’t seen in years was squeaking under them. His grunts were much louder, however. Both the bed’s springs and his queen’s moans that is. 

“I’m yours,” she confessed. 

She was at her limit as was her lover. Her breasts jounced wildly with his thrusts increased speed. His voice wailed out piercing her ears. She meant it when she said that she was his. Taking his orgasm was all the proof she needed of that. His warm milk filling her pussy was more than welcome. Link, couldn’t accept that outcome, however. 

She was the princess of Hyrule. The woman who knighted him. His queen deserved more than just his seed. Link couldn’t call himself her champion if he couldn’t satisfy her. The ride quite wasn’t over.

“Wha?” Zelda uttered being tossed onto her stomach, “What’re you—Oh Goddess!”

His fingers dove right into her wet and dripping womanhood. She let out winces of pleasure feeling him rapidly penetrate her sex. He stayed on top of her squirming body, pinning her to the bed. Her smile and glazed eyes enticed him. But not nearly as much as her last words. 

“Cumming! I'm Cumming!” 

She opened her mouth to scream it one more time. But her toe-curling orgasm didn’t allow it. She bit her lip feeling wave after wave crash down. Link could feel her thighs quivering under him. Zelda’s satisfied exhales lingering in his ear gave Link a reason to smile ear to ear.

“You cocky bastard,” Zelda teased. 

Link kissed her tenderly on the cheek before rolling onto his back. He was her servant after all. Her happiness was final. 

END


End file.
